Encuentro
by Edith Fiction
Summary: Mini-fic, compartido en la GF 2015 dedicado a mi precioso gatito... Antecedente: Archie y Annie rompieron su compromiso hace tiempo y él recibe una propuesta de trabajo atractiva, pero entonces aparece una figura que puede cambiar todos sus planes.
1. Nunca me lo esperé

Me quedo en calma unos momentos después de llegar a casa. No suelo desvelarme demasiado, pero la reunión con mi tío y los miembros del Consejo me dejó con ánimos de salir a celebrar un rato.

Ese rato se extendió hasta las dos de la mañana y he llegado a casa después de las tres. ¿La razón? Vi a una chica de cabello rubio claro salir de su casa a toda prisa en busca de un médico para su madre.

Yo estaba pasando en mi coche cuando ella salió y me pareció demasiado peligroso verla afuera. Me detuve, y desde luego que ella reaccionó asustada. Pensó que quizá quería lastimarla o algo por el estilo, pero enseguida levanté mis manos y traté de tranquilizarla.

\- Es demasiado tarde para que usted esté en la calle -le dije desde el coche.

\- Necesito ir por un médico.. Mi madre... -y las lágrimas en sus ojos de color castaño se desbordaron.

\- ¿Dónde vive el médico? Podría yo ir y pedirle que fuese a su casa... O inclusive llevar a su madre al hospital.

\- El médico vive a cuatro calles, puedo ir sin problemas yo sola. No entendí por qué no quería mi ayuda y quizá debería de haberme ido, pero la miré tan frágil...

Vestida con un abrigo color café claro, el cabello encantadoramente fuera de lugar.

Sus manos eran pequeñas y blancas y sus ojos a pesar del cabello tan claro eran oscuros. Se destacaban en su cara, que estaba manifestando preocupación, pero luchaba por tener entereza, elevando su barbilla y controlando sus lágrimas.

Si hubiera una palabra para haber descrito lo que apareció en su mirada habría sido "determinación", pero era algo mucho más complejo. .

\- Entonces permitame acompañarla. Dejaré mi coche e iremos caminando si así se siente más cómoda. ¿Le parece bien?

Ella parpadeó varias veces, como si no creyera mi ofrecimiento, pero miró a todos lados percibiendo hasta entonces los peligros a los que podía enfrentarse.

\- Estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo. Si quiere acompañarme es su elección.

Y comenzó a caminar sin esperarme. Yo salí del coche a toda prisa. Apenas si alcancé a tomar mi abrigo y tomé las llaves cuando la vi dar la vuelta en la esquina. Era veloz.

Caminé a paso rápido poniéndome el abrigo, hasta alcanzarla y la vi estremecerse un segundo cuando lo hice, pero después me miró brevemente, volviendo a acelerar el paso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene su madre? -pregunté yo.

\- Lo ignoro. Hace dos días comenzó a quejarse de dolor de estómago y esta noche no ha podido dormir. Ahora tiene también temperatura y comenzó a delirar.

\- ¿No sería mejor llevarla a un hospital?

La muchacha frunció sus labios y apretó los puños, pero al final habló.

\- No tenemos dinero para llevarla a un sitio así. El Doctor Spencer era amigo de mi padre y nos ha ayudado en varias ocasiones.

Yo me extrañé. La casa donde había salido era una de las más bonitas de la calle. No era una mansión ni mucho menos, pero parecía la de alguien con un estado económico desahogado. ¿Sería una empleada?

Y miré sus manos pequeñas. Parecían ser las manos más delicadas que había visto jamás.

Sus dedos delgados, de uñas recortadas no se parecían ni a los de Annie, que desde hace años no sabe lo que significa tomar una fregona.

\- Me supongo entonces que su padre ya no está con ustedes.

\- No -dijo sencillamente, como si haberlo mencionado hubiere sido un desliz de su parte.

\- Y ¿no tiene hermanos que saliesen en lugar suyo? Es demasiado peligroso hacer estos trayectos sola.

Ella se detuvo y yo tras ella.

\- No puedo charlar, ¿lo entiende? Pero si eso le hace quedarse callado le simplificare las cosas: Hace un año perdimos a mi padre, mi hermano murió en la estúpida guerra en Europa antes de que acabara, mi mamá no tenía idea de lo que era administrar el dinero y lo ha perdido todo esperando que yo encuentre un buen partido para casarme. No tenemos dinero, pero tengo un trabajo, así que he sabido defenderme sola y no necesito que nadie me proteja.

Y dicho esto, siguió caminando con paso decidido, mientras yo me quedaba como idiota, de pie en el mismo sitio. ¡Qué chica!

Me repuse como pude y seguí tras ella. Ahora me había intrigado otro par de cosas, pero estaba seguro de que me mandaría al diablo si le hacía más preguntas. Me mantuve callado caminando las calles restantes, hasta que llegamos a la casa con número 42.

Ella tocó la campanilla y esperó. Yo la miraba, quería saber otras cosas, pero no había manera.

\- Debo disculparme -le dije-. No pretendía molestarla.

Ella suspiró y me miró a la cara. Su expresión cambió y pareció que vi la culpa en su mirada.

\- Disculpeme usted. Soy una impertinente.. No hay manera de justificarme, pero he estado tan abrumada las últimas semanas... No es sólo que mi madre haya enfermado... -y miró a la casa, tocando la campanilla de nuevo.

En ese momento, alguien desde el segundo piso (el médico, segun supe después), asomó la cabeza desde una de las ventanas.

\- Qué diablos... -y miró a la muchacha-. Fabiola.. ¿qué haces a esta hora? ¿Se encuentra mal tu madre? Espera, ya bajo.

Así que se llamaba Fabiola. No era un nombre común, pero al verla me di cuenta que ella tampoco lo era.

\- Y ¿a qué se dedica? Quizá podría encontrar un trabajo mejor.

Ella me miró. Sus ojos eran grandes y eran tan cristalinos que cada emoción podía descubrirse en ellos.

\- Soy maestra de canto. Doy clases en un colegio, pero acabo de empezar y todo el dinero se me ha ido pagando deudas.

\- Intuyo que las pretensiones de su madre no le agradan.

\- Claro que no, nunca me hizo falta acercarme a nadie por su dinero y ahora tampoco lo haré, pero es difícil que una mujer como mi madre, que siempre fue consentida en todo, se acostumbre a vivir modestamente.

\- Imagino que así es -le dije, sinceramente-. Pero pensando en que una madre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, me supongo que lo único que quiere es que usted sea feliz y no tenga carencias.

\- Usted no entiende. Para mí el dinero no es tan importante. Cierto que si tuviese un poco más podría hacer más cosas, pero el dinero no me regresará a mi padre ni a mi hermano. No me hará olvidar los meses espantosos cuando no tuvimos noticias de él, ni tampoco me hará feliz. Lo único que podría hacer por mí, sería facilitarme el internar a mi madre en algún hospital en este momento, pero el Dr. Spencer es de los mejores y sé que le dará la mejor atención.

\- ¿Y si ocupa medicamentos?

\- Entonces veré de qué modo resolver ese problema.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. El médico se había cambiado a toda prisa y traía un maletín en la mano.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó desde el portal de su casa, casi en un grito.

\- Mi madre ha tenido dolor de estómago desde hace dos días pero hoy ya no podía dormir y ahora trae fiebre y delira. Felicia se ha quedado con ella, poniéndole compresas.

El hombre me miró, pero no dijo nada. Frunció los labios y el ceño al mismo tiempo, levantó una mano en señal de que esperaramos y regresó a la casa. Yo me quedé atónito, ¿qué esperaba?

\- Quizá le ha desagradado verme al lado suyo.

\- Seguro que sí. Ha querido toda su vida que me fije en su hijo.

Yo la miré. Esa chica me impresionaba.

\- Lo que supongo que no ha hecho.

\- Desde luego que no! -me dijo con rapidez, casi escandalizada-. Benjamin es como un hermano...

Yo miré a la casa. Era un poco más elegante que de la que ella había salido. Tenía un jardín delantero muy espacioso y habían dos coches bastante modernos en su entrada.

\- Y ¿a quien ha contemplado su madre? si es que no es una pregunta que la ofenda o le desagrade.

\- No ha sido sólo ella. Me han pretendido muchos, pero a todos he logrado disuadir. Al único que no logro espantar es a un pomposo niño rico que se pasea en un coche parecido al suyo. Por eso me he asustado cuando lo he visto.

Yo me quedé intrigado. Habían pocos autos como el mío en la ciudad. Muy pocos y eso le dije.

\- Me extraña bastante. No he visto sino un par de coches... -y en eso entendí. ¿Pomposo niño rico, había dicho? Ya sabía de quien se trataba-. Y ¿le ha dicho a ese.. tipo, que no la moleste?

Ella resopló. Me pareció curioso que lo hiciera puesto que se puso roja enseguida. Le había dado vergüenza hacerlo. Qué encantador...

\- Le he dicho mas veces de las que puedo contar que no me interesa. Benjamin lo ha sacado de mi casa casi a patadas las dos ocasiones que mi madre le dejó entrar.

Algo me desagradó, pero no iba a admitirlo, y no precisamente el hecho de que la persona de quien yo sospechaba se pusiera impertinente en su casa. Aunque... eso tampoco me gustaba.

El médico volvió a salir pero aunado al botiquín traía otro paquete en la mano. Nos hizo señas para acercarnos y señaló su coche.

\- Llegaremos más rápido así -dijo abriendo la portezuela del lado del pasajero, pero mirándome fijamente-. ¿El caballero es tu amigo?

Ella me miró una fracción de segundo y se encogió de hombros, pero miró al médico.

\- ¿Va a portarse como mi padre, Dr. Spencer?

\- John era mi amigo. Es natural que me preocupe por ti.

\- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse -la oí decir. Yo traté de sonreírle, pero el tipo gruñó . Quizá era el momento de presentarme pero hacerlo haría que hiciera más preguntas que no creí convenientes.

Subimos a su coche y llegamos muy rápido a la casa de ella. El médico decía que se había tardado porque contaba con medicamento en caso de necesitarlo.

Yo ignoraba obviamente que trabajaba a espaldas de su casa, en un consultorio que daba a la calle trasera y que contaba con su propia farmacia.

Inmediatamente que bajamos, ella se precipitó a la entrada para abrir la puerta y dejar al médico entrar, pero al hacerlo giró su cabeza y su cabello voló de una manera increíblemente sensual (sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta su cara lavada y su abrigo tan sobrio podían no haber sido el complemento, pero me encantaban en ella de igual modo).

Me brindó una sonrisa que al inicio fue titubeante, de agradecimiento, pero después se amplió y me quedé de piedra.

Estuve como un imbécil plantado junto a mi coche hasta que unas solitarias gotas me hicieron reaccionar mucho tiempo después de que ella desapareciera por la puerta. Iba a llover.. Seguro, pero.. ¿me importaba? En lo absoluto.

Estaba impresionado. La muchacha, Fabiola, era bonita, pero nunca una chica bonita me había impresionado de esa forma.

No fueron ni treinta minutos los que pasee a su lado y había sentido más emociones que las que Annie alguna vez me hizo sentir. El deseo de protegerla, el respeto por su determinación y valentía. La vergüenza (tengo que admitirlo) por ser entrometido, la admiración por saberla independiente y honorable a pesar de que tuviese la oportunidad de casarse con alguien de dinero para salir de la estrechez económica...

Debo admitir que el hecho de saber que el tal Benjamin se paseaba en su casa, sacando a indeseables, me hizo sentir algo muy parecido a los celos, pero no era posible si acababa de conocerla.

Y al final, cuando me sonrió.. (bueno, cuando giró y el cabello se agitó al lado de su cara), quedé hechizado. La sonrisa que me dio fue la que me sacudió. La guinda del pastel.. y me dejó aturdido, hipnotizado.

Y... Ahora, sentado en el sillón del recibidor, me pregunto si alguna vez volveré a verla, si terminaré por ser uno de esos indeseables que se espanta con las manos o si será mejor tratar de olvidarla.

Suspiro. No puedo evitarlo. Quizá es que llevo demasiado tiempo solo y que el hecho de ver a mi tío felizmente casado y a la espera del segundo de sus hijos, lo que me ha alterado un poco. Él se casó hace dos años, cuando pensaba hacerlo yo con Annie...

Annie... (Y niego silenciosamente). Desafortunadamente nuestros planes no se hicieron realidad. Ojalá sea feliz. Ojalá yo también lo sea pronto.

Me pregunto si alguien como esa muchacha podría hacerme encontrar otra vez el amor.


	2. Quiero verla otra vez

**Chicas, les comparto el segundo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. **

* * *

Segundo encuentro...

Me resistí. Juro que lo hice. Estuve toda la mañana pensando en la chica y preguntándome si su madre se encontraría bien, pero en cuanto lo hacía, me atiborraba de trabajo y comenzaba a pensar en números y cuentas que al poco rato carecían de sentido.

No olvidaba su sonrisa y desde luego no olvidaba esos increíbles ojos oscuros.

Me dediqué a perder el tiempo hasta después de la hora de la comida (no puedo decir que a trabajar, sería una real mentira), cuando lo decidí.

No iría a su casa, pero podía visitar al médico para conocer el estado de su madre. Lo peor que podía sucederme era que el médico me cerrara la puerta en las narices o que me dijera que no era asunto mío.

Antes de que diesen las cuatro de la tarde, ya estaba tocando a su puerta.

Desde luego, no abrió él. Abrió un tipo joven de unos 25 años, casi mi misma edad. Tenía pinta de estirado y aire de superioridad indescriptible. Me cayó mal enseguida.

\- Buenas tardes -saludé todo lo cortés que pude (que no era mucho)-, buscaba al Doctor Spencer.

\- ¿Paciente suyo?

Y qué le decía yo? No pretendía averiguar diciendo falsedades.

\- No precisamente. Lo conocí apenas.

\- Supongo que no sabe, entonces. Mi padre está en su consultorio, pero creo que no atiende a nadie hasta las 4:30 a menos que sea emergencia -y dudó-, aunque creo que hoy tenía pensado hacer unas consultas a domicilio.

\- ¿Necesitaré pedirle cita? Sabe, no cuento con mucho tiempo. He salido de la oficina sólo para verlo.

\- En dado caso que no esté no creo que tarde demasiado. Iba a visitar a una amiga de la familia que vive bastante cerca.

\- ¿La madre de Fabiola? -me aventuré a preguntar. El tipo abrió con sorpresa los ojos y me miró un segundo antes de reaccionar.

\- ¿Conoce a Lidia?

\- No precisamente. Conozco a Fabiola.

La mirada del hombre cambió a una muy diferente. Vi como se iban endureciendo sus rasgos al mismo tiempo que se erguia lo suficiente para llegarme a la altura de las cejas.

\- ¿Es usted el profesor de piano? Porque si es usted, dejeme decirle que si no la deja en paz, le voy a partir la cara -me amenazó con dureza.

¿Un profesor de piano también?¿No solamente el idiota de mi primo la estaba molestando?

\- Ella es una muchacha decente -continuó el hombre-, somos amigos desde niños y sepa usted que no me limitaré a partirle la cara, le voy a denunciar y no sólo en el colegio, le arruinaré la patética carrera de música de la que pretende sentirse tan orgulloso, va a arrepentirse de siquiera haber...

Yo lo interrumpí alzando mis manos y hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- Detengase hombre, que no soy quien usted piensa. Sé que Fabiola es una muchacha decente, no necesita decírmelo.

\- Entonces, ¿quién es usted? ¿Por qué dice conocerla?

\- Porque así ha sido. No somos amigos ni mucho menos, pero sé sobre su situación y que su madre anoche estaba bastante enferma. Quiero saber sobre su estado. No quiero agobiar visitando a Fabiola pues imagino que habrá pasado muy mala noche cuidando a su madre, preferí venir a preguntarle al médico.

El tipo me miró como si dudara un poco, pero se fue serenando. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

\- Supongo que tiene razón. Yo no he ido tampoco a verla, acabo de llegar de la Universidad, estaba dando las últimas clases.

\- ¿Entonces no sabe como sigue su madre?

\- No estoy seguro. Mi padre dijo que anoche cuando llegó ya le había bajado un poco la fiebre y la tendría en observación pero que quizá se tratase de algo pasajero.

Yo asentí, agradeciendo la información. El recuerdo de la fiebre española me vino a la mente pero lo descarté. Tenía tiempo sin oír de ningún caso.

Lo que me dejaba intranquilo era el hecho de que un imbécil la molestara en su trabajo, porque, ¿dónde si no?

\- Y sobre el tipo que la molesta, ¿es en el colegio donde ella trabaja? Creí que tenía poco tiempo laborando ahí..

\- Para no ser su amigo, sabe demasiadas cosas de ella -dijo con desconfianza.

¿Qué podía decir? Ella me las dijo.

\- Le aseguro que tengo las mejores intenciones.

\- Sólo espero que usted no sea uno de los tipos que revolotean alrededor de ella para molestarla -y miró mi traje, a todas luces caro, y después fijó la vista en mi coche. Otra vez se comenzó a alterar-. ¡¿Así que es amigo de ese tipo?! Dígale a ese bastardo que no importa que mande a uno de sus amigos, la próxima vez que lo vea le voy a hacer un cambio permanente en la cara!

Y me cerró la puerta en las narices, dejándome estupefacto. ¿Qué cosa había hecho James en esta ocasión?

Debo reconocer que para cuando regresé a mi coche ya estaba furioso o quizá algo peor. No sólo porque me hubiera cerrado sin dejarme explicarme, ni porque mi pomposo primo estuviera haciendo una de las suyas (aunque sí me tenía bastante cabreado y no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada al respecto), o por el hecho de que hubiera un tipo molestandola en su trabajo. Estaba también furioso con ese tipo por sentirse con derecho a intervenir en la vida de ella.

Para cuando regresé a las oficinas ya mi humor había tomado tintes más peligrosos. También estaba furioso debido a mis reacciones. Es que, ¿qué me pasaba con ella si apenas la conocía? No debería importarme en lo absoluto. ¡Era sólo una chica!

Me di de golpes contra el volante del coche unas tres veces, reprimiendo el deseo irracional de partirle la cara a alguien, de preferencia a mi primo, pero debía tranquilizarme.

Quien me viese en ese momento no creería que una noche antes pasé del estatus de colaborador a socio del corporativo y que en cuatro meses me instalaría en las oficinas de Edimburgo, haciéndome cargo de los socios escoceses y presumiblemente también de los que se encontraran en el norte de Europa.

\- Estoy fuera de perspectiva -me dije-. Es una chica que apenas conozco y no tiene por qué interesarme qué cosa sucede o no con su vida. Seguro que su..."amigo" le va a defender convenientemente...

Tan sólo decirlo hizo que me subiera la sangre a las orejas de la indignación. De imaginarlo me carcomió la idea.

Decidí ir a la consulta al día siguiente. Corría el riesgo que el tipejo hubiera prevenido a su padre, pero estaba más interesado en saber qué había pasado con la madre de Fabiola. Y lo hice.

En resumidas cuentas, la afección de la señora era pasajera, estando bien atendida y que ya estaba mejor.

En lugar de ir a visitarla, logré saber en qué lugar trabajaba Fabiola (no pienso revelar la manera que lo hice porque me avergüenzo de llegar a esos alcances) y desde luego que en esa misma semana cierto maestro de piano fue despedido (con una indemnización bastante decente que a mi parecer no se merecía), pero el que me faltaba era mi primo.

James estaba de viaje con Neil como hace todos los años en estas fechas y mi tía Elroy aseguraba que Sarah estaba bastante contenta porque había conocido a una buena muchacha de sociedad que ella le había presentado y aparentemente le había gustado mucho.

No me dejaba tranquilo saberlo, pero por lo menos no tenía que soportarlo.

Y... ¿La verdad? Creí que con los días la muchacha se me olvidaría. Me repetí mil veces que hacía todo eso porque era joven y estaba pasando por situaciones desafortunadas y yo era un caballero finalmente, pero quince días después, me sorprendía en la oficina pensando en ella.

No pude soportarlo. Tenía que verla pero ni remotamente sería un admirador como todos los que parecían merodearla según las palabras del que supongo que es Benjamin.

Si yo llegaba a ella, tendría que ser de otro modo. El asunto era encontrarlo.

A estas alturas, sabiendo donde ella trabajaba, fui al café que se encontraba frente al colegio. No era que pensara verla, sino que me inspiraba ideando los escenarios donde la abordaría, lo que llegaría a decirle y oh sorpresa, ella estaba ahí.

Me hice el desentendido como si no la hubiese visto, pero si de algo me di cuenta era que en su mirada hubo reconocimiento y sorpresa.

Fui a instalarme en una de las mesas donde podía mirarla sin problemas, preguntándome cómo acercarme sin sonar como un acosador.

Sentía que la sangre corría más a prisa de lo usual, notaba que el golpeteo del corazón en mi pecho estaba fuera de control, como si hubiera corrido una carrera. No me sudaban las manos de milagro. Necesitaba calmarme y comencé a respirar despacio y más profundamente.

Cuando el mesero se acercó y le pedí el café que pretendía tomar, simulé ver distraídamente a mi alrededor y me topé con su mirada.

La verdad que estaba preciosa, y a la luz del día pude notar detalles que la otra noche me habrían sido imposibles. Como el hecho que su piel blanca era de un tipo especial, no rosacea como la mayoría de las que yo conocía, seguro que lograba broncearse si duraba algo de tiempo en bajo el sol y no se pondría roja como chupeta de cereza, que era lo que ocurría con las personas que yo conocía.

Tenía un lunar en su sien derecha y otro muy coqueto cerca de su oreja, en la mejilla. El cabello era muy claro, pero no como el de nadie que yo conociera y contaba con un lunar de pelo más rubio de lo usual sobre su frente, al lado izquierdo. Seguramente cuando fuese mayor, ese mechon abundante de cabello se tornaría blanco primero que el resto.

Yo la miraba interesado, pero trataba de mostrarme menos entusiasta. Le sonreí, pero para entonces ya se había ruborizado, sin embargo me sonrió y sentí casi lo mismo que la vez anterior cuando me quedé como imbécil junto a mi coche, sólo que me repuse mucho antes.

Ella había agachado la mirada, parpadeaba un poco más de lo normal y seguro que la vi inspirar profundo antes de volver a verme.

Obviamente mi sonrisa se amplió y ella me miró como si hubiese quedado prendada, como me sentía yo para entonces.

Que alguien pudiera explicarme qué hacía yo sentado en un café a seis metros de la chica que tenía dos semanas quitándome el sueño, en lugar de acercarme y extenderle mi mano para saludarla, pero a pesar de eso me quedé sentado, sin dejar de verla y tomando mi café cuando el mesero lo trajo a mi mesa.

Ella también retomó el suyo, pero ahora la notaba más nerviosa. Parecía dudar en hacer algo, pero aunque estaba luchando por desviar la vista a cualquier otro lado, de repente volteaba y me miraba a mí. El rubor inmediatamente cubría sus mejillas.

La vi ponerse de pie y por poco me levanto como si fuese resorte, de no ser porque me miraba cuando lo hizo. Sentí la urgencia de mis pies de levantarme y accedí a ello cuando me di cuenta que se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba.

La miré seguramente manifestando algo de curiosidad, pero me forcé a quedarme callado hasta que prácticamente estuvo a medio metro de donde yo estaba.

\- Buenos días -me dijo con voz menos segura que la que yo le conocía. Estaba nerviosa y me pareció adorable, pero me admiré de que a pesar de ello me extendiese su mano. No traía guantes y el contacto de su piel al estrecharla mientras obligaba a mi boca a responderle con otro "buenos días" me sorprendió, pero no lo suficiente como para que no elevara su mano hasta mis labios y besase su dorso suave y lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

La vi entreabrir los labios de la sorpresa y mi mirada se concentró en ellos. Plenos, llenos, rosados y apetecibles.

Nunca había sentido un deseo tan fuerte por probar su sabor, por el de nadie, pero si algo he tenido en mi vida es la habilidad de contenerme y actuar como el caballero que creo soy y desvié a como pude la mirada hacia sus ojos nuevamente.

Traté de actuar amablemente y con eso en miras, conversamos un rato. Me agradeció lo que había hecho al acompañarla, admitiendo que fue imprudente de su parte salir sola. Yo no recuerdo ni qué le respondí, lo único que recuerdo fue que cuando le di mi nombre y ella lo repitió, sentí que no había habido nadie que lo dijera y que hiciera saltar mi corazón con ello.

Nos reímos un poco de cosas sin importancia, hasta que se me ocurrió decir que seguramente su madre era tan encantadora como ella, aprovechando que le había expresado mis deseos que se hubiera recuperado pronto. Inmediatamente se sonrojó.

\- A eso he querido llegar... El Doctor Spencer ha dicho que usted es mi amigo y yo no he tenido cara para negarlo delante de mi madre. En una semana cumple años y me ha pedido que lo lleve para conocerla -y tomó aire bruscamente, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran llorosos-. Yo ya no creía que volvería a verlo, pero la suerte ha hecho que no sea así.

¿Suerte? No precisamente, pero no me atreví a decirlo. Yo sentía que esa era mi oportunidad, la que estaba deseando. Internamente sentí mil cosas, pero no le reflejé sino una expresión un poco más que amable aunque no llegó al galanteo.

\- ¿Desea que le acompañe a su cumpleaños?

Ella me miró y asintió, pero de nuevo estaba roja. Se estrujaba las manos, se contenía de morderse los labios...

\- Y, ¿no le parecerá raro que no sepamos nada uno del otro?

Su semblante decayó cuando lo dije, así que procedí con lo que realmente planeaba.

\- Eso habría que remediarlo, Fabiola. Tenemos una semana para conocernos, para descubrir un poco quienes somos y que tu madre pueda darse cuenta de que no soy un extraño para ti. ¿No te parece?

Lo que vi en su expresión y en su sonrisa no fue alivio, fue algo más. Casi estaba seguro de que decirle algo como eso la había emocionado, como si hubiese querido escuchar algo así. Yo sonreí en mi fuero interno. Había sido atrevido al tutearla, pero necesitaba asentar esa base entre nosotros. Necesitaba su confianza.

Y necesitaba descubrir si todo lo que estaba sintiendo hacia ella era justificado, aunque si no lo fuese, me tenía todas las fibras alteradas de cualquier modo y no estaba seguro de querer seguir luchando contra ello.

Una chica que me había cautivado... Una promesa de descubrir el por qué.


	3. Nuestro tercer encuentro

**Chicas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Este es el tercer capítulo y estaba planeado un mini-fic a tres tiempos, por eso no he tenido planes de alargarlo, pero quizá sí me atreva más adelante.**

**Curiosamente, el aporte sobre la carta de Archie a Candy que hice en la GF de este año, parece el preludio a este fic aunque lo hice de manera independiente, pero si lo continúo, es probable que lo agregue a esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Yo disfruté a éste Archie, que es mi segundo personaje favorito de Candy Candy, muy por encima incluso de la protagonista. Lo veo conocedor de su atractivo, pero no alguien orgulloso. **

**Archie para mí es la suma de la caballerosidad, las buenas costumbres, atractivo físico indiscutible, pero sobre todo alguien muy apasionado. Imaginarlo ya como un hombre y no un muchacho lo hace mucho mejor como personaje masculino. Espero que lo hayan visto a través de mis ojos. No deja de ser coqueto, Archie es maravilloso.**

***_AnaEdith_***

* * *

Esa semana me di cuenta que Fabiola era una chica muy divertida. Tenía un humor negro que me fascinaba, aunque para muchas cosas era muy inocente.

Charlamos de muchas cosas. Hablé sobre mi familia, sobre mis estudios en la Universidad, pero también sobre algunas aspiraciones que quedaron en el aire. Ella me habló sobre su familia. Eran de raíces griegas, por parte de su familia materna, pero ella no hablaba ni media palabra, mucho menos lo escribía.

Me dijo que desde los cuatro años comenzó a aprender a tocar el piano, pero que ella prefería los instrumentos de cuerda como el violín.

Hablamos de literatura, desde escritores serios hasta los más artificiosos. Fuimos desde el romanticismo hasta la literatura fantástica, hablamos de poesía y de ciencia.

Me sorprendió que tuviera un pensamiento bastante liberal. Su madre al inicio no quería que trabajara, prefería casarla, pero ella se opuso y se mantuvo firme con lo de dar clases. Opinaba que una mujer no sólo debía ser para estar dentro de su casa, que la maternidad no era un motivo para encerrarse entre cuatro paredes y que a los hijos se les debía permitir estudiar lo que a ellos más les gustara y no lo que por tradición familiar se esperara.

Entendí un poco la visión de ella. Habían sido una familia acomodada desde siempre y desde que su hermano se enlistó, habían comenzado sus penurias debido a que desapareció en acción.

Yo le hablé de Stear y de lo mucho que lloramos su pérdida y lo difícil que fue para todos recuperarnos de ello. También tuve que decirle sobre James. Éramos primos, pero no nos soportábamos.

Ella me explicó de qué modo lo había conocido y el por qué no lo soportaba tampoco. Nos reímos al darnos cuenta que opinabamos igual. Fue refrescante.

Hablamos también sobre comida. Ahí tuve que aceptar que mis conocimientos en gastronomía debido al curso que llevé hace algunos años no me servían de mucho. Ella aprendió a escondidas de sus padres y sabía de comida internacional. Desde la dificultosa francesa, la italiana y desde luego la mediterránea en general (se sentía orgullosa de por lo menos saber cocinar platillos griegos). Creo que salivé tan sólo de pensarla.

Pero, independientemente de todo lo interesante que cada día se tornaba para mí, Fabiola también me inspiraba bastante ternura.

No quiero que me malinterpreten. Fabiola me seguía atrayendo (si fuese posible, más), pero no sólo era lo que físicamente me hacía sentir. Era algo más.

Un día llegó furiosa, solamente para disculparse por tener que irse y yo sentí como si el aire me hiciera falta. Traté de dialogar con ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar mucho. Al final, se soltó llorando y yo me quedé estupefacto un buen rato.

No le gustaba que la viesen llorar y solía hacerlo como una forma de desahogarse cuando estaba demasiado molesta.

Después de ese lapso de llanto, se avergonzó. Me enterneció completamente e hice lo que no me había atrevido en esos días: la invité a desayunar en el pequeño restaurant que había de camino al Colegio, antes de que diese la primera clase del día siguiente, la cual comenzaba a las 10. Ella negó con bastante pena. Desayunaba demasiado temprano para poder vocalizar y que su voz no fallara. En ese momento anhelé como ninguna otra cosa escucharla cantar.

Como aceptarme a desayunar no podía, entonces le pedí que cenara conmigo. Me ofrecí incluso a pedirle permiso a su madre, pero ella se ruborizó. Era la primera vez que pensaba aceptar la invitación para cenar con un hombre, a solas.

Yo me sentí casi eufórico y la acompañé a su casa para pedirle a su madre el permiso y olvidamos entonces que el plan de vernos esa semana había sido para enfrentar a su madre en su cumpleaños. Eso ya no nos importó.

Desde luego que Lidia (su madre) quería saber de dónde nos conocimos y el hecho de mencionar que yo era primo de James la dejó apenas más tranquila, pues insistía en lo buen muchacho que era pese a todo mi estupor, y dijo que lo apreciaba mucho. No quería ni imaginarme las artimañas que él había usado para lograr esos fines.

Nunca me sentí tan nervioso y eso me tomó desprevenido, pero me repuse bastante rápido. Después de eso me relajé bastante e incluso conversamos un buen rato antes de despedirme e ir con rumbo a mi oficina.

Creo que nunca un día fue tan largo para mí como el que pasé el día de esa cena, haciendo tiempo y contando los minutos para vernos y creo que tampoco me sentí tan complacido por ver la sonrisa y los gestos de nadie como vi los de ella cuando fui a recogerla.

Después de esa noche, me di cuenta que no podía dejarla escapar. Fabiola me gustaba de todas las formas que podía gustarme y yo me daba cuenta que no le era indiferente, pero me preguntaba si realmente le atraía lo suficiente.

Yo tenía poco más de tres meses para mudarme, no de ciudad o de estado, sino de país. ¿Iba a ser justo para ella?

Pasando el cumpleaños de su madre (en el que por cierto como mayor celebración hubo una tarta que Fabiola había preparado y que hizo palidecer a todo lo que antes yo había comido), nos seguimos viendo y a poco menos de un mes de marcharme le pedí a su madre que me permitiera pretenderla. Fue reservada con eso. Ya había tenido la experiencia de otros muchachos y la forma en que Fabiola había reaccionado, así que quería poner en claro que eso dependía de la chica rubia que me tenía obnubilado.

Le dije la verdad. Yo tenía solo semanas para irme fuera del país, pero no imaginaba mi vida sin volver a verla. Ya no era sólo la atracción que ella me generaba, era mucho más, pero no me atrevía a ponerle un nombre.

Ese mismo día hablé con Fabiola. Ella ya tenía días ruborizándose y poniéndose nerviosa por momentos estando conmigo, así que intuí que mi cercanía la afectaba así como a mí la suya.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando le dije que yo tendría que vivir en otro lado y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, de no ser porque atrapé su brazo.

\- Fabiola, por favor...

\- Suelteme..

\- Vuelves a tratarme de "usted"?

Su carita se desencajó. Le temblaron los labios.

\- Vas a.. Vas a irte y ya no te veré..

\- Fabiola. Fabiola -repetí y ella me miró a los ojos-, es sólo trabajo. Ya he sido nombrado, pero nada tendría que cambiar entre tú y yo.

Con decirlo apretó los labios en algo que pareció un puchero. La amé por eso.

\- Todo va a cambiar. Escribirás, supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? El necesario para que te llenes de mil actividades y conozcas más muchachas que.. que serán tus amigas!

Hubo un destello de celos en sus palabras, lo que me alegró el corazón y provocó una sonrisa.

\- Querida mía, ¿estás celosa?

Ella se puso roja y se quiso retorcer, pero las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos me quitaron la sonrisa.

\- Fabiola, controlate muchacha. Deja que hable -y me miró fijamente, respirando alterada tanto por las lágrimas como por su deseo de escapar. Yo la tomé con mi otro brazo de la cintura y ella abrió los ojos como platos-. No hay ninguna muchacha como tú. No tengo interés de conocer a ninguna otra. Me tienes loco desde que te conocí y no paro de pensar en ti.

«Cada aspecto tuyo que conozco me cautiva más y dime si no lo hace si he pedido a tu madre el derecho de cortejarte y que llegues a ser mi novia.»

«No quiero irme sabiendo que hay hordas de tipos tras de ti...»

Ella tragó en seco, mirándome ahora con pesadumbre.

\- Yo no puedo, Archie.

Que me dijera eso me sacudió y sentí un terror tan devastador que percibí incluso el color yéndoseme de la cara, sin embargo no la solté.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿No te importo?

Sus ojos comenzaron otra vez a acumular lágrimas, pero se forzó a hablar.

\- Yo tuve un hermano. Alguien que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por mí, pero cuando se fue y nos dejó solos sufrimos demasiado. Yo no creo poder soportar la ausencia de las personas que quiero así como soporté la suya. Vivir rogando por sus cartas, preguntándome si algún día iba a regresar o no. Y era mi hermano. Tú dices que te vas y que vivirás varios años allá. ¿Cómo poder pedirme que te espere todo ese tiempo? ¿Y si no vuelves? ¿Y si te enamoras y yo me quedo esperando por algo que no llegará a pasar nunca?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que renuncie a todo?

\- No, Archie. Quiero que seas feliz y no puedes renunciar a aquello que de verdad te importa. Yo no podría soportar que renunciaras a tus sueños, pero tampoco puedo esperar que una promesa dicha ahora se vuelva una esperanza que quizá nunca se cumpla.

Me dejó callado y ya no pude retenerla con mi abrazo cuando ella se apartó para retirarse. Me quedé de pie, en la sala, sintiendo que todo mi mundo se desmoronaba.

Nunca había sabido lo que era hacer las cosas por inercia sino hasta entonces. Las últimas semanas fueron espantosas. Sin embargo tuve la lucidez de pedirle a la madre de Fabiola que me mantuviera al tanto de ella, aunque entendía que su hija no quería recibir mis cartas.

El viaje a Escocia fue muy beneficioso para las empresas, pero yo me sentía peor día tras día.

Por Lidia supe que ella había recibido una invitación a cantar en un pequeño concierto del colegio y que ahí la había escuchado una persona del teatro de Chicago que se interesó por ella. Me puse tan celoso que casi rompo la carta y cuando la finalicé agradecí no haberlo hecho. Querían que formara parte del Coro de Chicago. Ella accedió.

Mientras tanto, yo no le encontraba sentido a mi vida lejos de ella. Me moría por verla, por oírla, por decirle de mil maneras que estaba sufriendo esa separación como no había sufrido ninguna otra cosa. Tarde caí en cuenta de que me había enamorado y que ahora ella estaba fuera de mi alcance en todos los sentidos.

Lo decidí una tarde, hice el calculo horario y cuando creí conveniente, llamé para la casa del Doctor Spencer. Le rogué que me hiciese el favor de informar a Lidia que llamaría para hablar con ella si él me lo permitía. El buen médico aceptó.

La voz de la madre de Fabiola sonaba clara aunque el servicio telefónico a veces dejaba mucho que desear. Le pregunté por Fabiola. Me dijo que no estaba como siempre, que vivía solamente para el trabajo y que ahora su rechazo a los muchachos era más fuerte que antes. Me dijo que lloraba mucho y eso me hizo decidirme. Mucho más cuando le pregunté si ella pensaba que todavía se acordaba de mí y me reconoció que con sólo oír mi nombre sus emociones oscilaban entre la ansiedad, la alegría hasta el abatimiento. Agregó también que estaba muy delgada y que estaba bastante preocupada por ella.

Tomé el barco al día siguiente. No lo hice el mismo día porque tuve que llamar a mi tío para informarle y él me dijo que se haría cargo de la situación.

Ese trayecto de varios días me resultó insoportable, pero cuando desembarcamos y pude tomar el tren con rumbo hacia Chicago, por fin sentí que el alma se comenzaba a serenar.

Llegué a Chicago un martes. El traje estaba arrugado y el cabello lo tenía hecho un lío, pero no me podía importar menos. Iban a dar las cuatro y media de la tarde (que era la hora en que ella terminaba sus clases) y yo me fui directo al colegio para esperarla.

Cuando la vi... todo lo que había a mi alrededor dejó de importarme. Vi su expresión de sorpresa que mudó en alegría y de ahí se convirtió en lágrimas.

Yo me apresuré para abrazarla, para sostenerla entre mis brazos, mientras su cuerpo menudo se estremecía.

\- Fabiola... cariño mío, ha sido horrible todo este tiempo sin ti.

Ella me apretó más fuerte, musitando mi nombre una y otra vez muy cerca de mi oído, hasta que sentí sus lágrimas mojando mi mejilla.

\- Te extrañé tanto... -me dijo entre hipidos-. Oh, Archie... No me importa si solamente por carta tendré que saber de ti. He estado tan angustiada por pensar que te había perdido...

Yo la separé para verla a los ojos. Esos ojos castaños que no se apartaban de mi pensamiento.

\- He venido para no separarme de ti. Decide si me quedo o si te marchas conmigo, sólo no me pidas que me aparte jamás.

\- No podría -dijo con apenas voz, reprimiendo un sollozo-. Sin ti me estaba muriendo..

En ese momento, ya las lágrimas habían acudido a mis ojos. Era el tercer encuentro entre nosotros, pero iba a ser el definitivo. Ya no habría podido dejarla ir.


End file.
